Kesjiu Pvutn
Kesjiu is a... Biography Kesjiu was born on Tatooine, son of a slaver and was raised to follow in his father's footsteps. He was a slaver for many years until he met a boy and his mother, two of his slaves. At the time, any slave venturing outside of an established perimeter was killed by a remote device, but it wasn't automatic. It was consciously done by some of his slave handlers, when they noticed a signal was outside the perimeter. Kesjiu was fond of the boy, thinking of adopting him as a son rather than having him as a slave. However, one day, the boy was playing while his mother was washing laundry and the boy's frisbee like toy got tossed outside the perimeter line. The boy went after it. Kes's slave handlers responded and triggered a poison to be released in the boy, killing him instantly. The mother saw her son fall dead outside the perimeter and screamed and rushed out to him. She met with the same end. When Kesjiu found out, he was very distraught and lost all taste for the slaving business. He became its most adamant opposer. In his grief and shame for what his lifestyle had caused, he liquidated all his assets, freed all his slaves and retreated to a secret compound in the deserts of Tatooine to become a hermit for several years. When he finally emerged, he came across two different women at two different times. This is what started his balancing act between light and dark in the force. Both could sense his abilities and both saw fit to try and steer him their way. Player can't remember which Kes met first and can't remember how he met one of them, but suffice it to say it was Deianeira and Sileen Tenlae. Sileen was the light and Deianeira the dark. Kes has always been hormonal driven and his weakness was women. Still is to a degree. Just about any beautiful woman hits Kesjiu's soft spot and turns him to mush and back on Tatooine it was no different. He would have died for either of the women and almost did several times. He finally favored the side of Sileen, the light healer, even though their relationship has always been firmly kept in the friendship area. Somewhere through the course, Kes got the interest or annoyance of Klave. Klave used injuring Sileen and threatening to kill her as a means of gaining Kesjiu's compliance, only to end up blinding Kes with a lightsaber to his eyes after paralyzing Kesjiu's back, making him unable to defend himself. It took a lot of science and healing from Sileen later on to restore Kesjiu's mobility. At some point before that Kesjiu had one of his legs blown off, but the details on that are shakey in this player's head. It was in the canteena. It was so long ago that it was RPd. In there somewhere and probably connected was a hunter who was once a light sider but was controlled by the buggy aliens of which player cannot recall the name. He was a near cause of getting Kes killed, but in the end helped Kes live and asked Kes to deliver a message to family members. Wow, this info is so patchy. If anyone involved remembers more, lemme know. After this, Kesjiu, being very anti-slavery, came across the plight of the nearly decimated people, the Ferialiites. Their people had been nearly wiped out, all except a handful, most of which were only spared because they'd already been sold into slavery. Kesjiu used his wealth and business ventures to free all the Ferialiites he could find and provide them ships to venture to a far distant system outside the reach of this galaxy's governmental influences. While doing this, he met and fell in love with a very beautiful Ferialiite, Mirex. He spent two loving years with her before she gave birth to his first born son, Silex, named after Mirex and his beloved friend Sileen. The Hutts, who had originally owned most of the Ferialiite slaves were more than a little pissed with Kesjiu's activities of liberating them. They sought revenge by kidnapping his wife and son. They tortured his wife to death before Kesjiu could reach her. He found her in time for her to tell him she loved him and ask him to rescue their son and then she died, the damage to her cells too extensive for her natural regenerative abilities to save her. Kesjiu has a deep, deep hatred for the Hutts as a result. The Hutts kept Silex where Kesjiu could not find him and fed Silex stories that Kesjiu had killed his mother to turn Silex against Kesjiu and win Silex'loyalty to them. Kesjiu wen downhill after that and the dark side of the force took a strong hold on him, but, as he worked under this dark influence, he found that it was getting him no closer to finding his son. During this dark season, he came into the service of Allen Darksaber. Kesjiu eventually took over Black Sun. At first, Kesjiu was working under Allen Darksaber and just pretending to be the leader under Allen's instructions. This probably added to the impression that Kesjiu wasn't a totally take charge kind of guy in terms of the criminal orginization. Eventually, though, Kesjiu found himself left to his own devices in regards to the criminal syndicate. Struggling with wanting to find himself more on the light side of the force, due to his beloved friend Sileen being a source of constant inspiration for him, he tried in vain to remake the Black Sun to be less criminal and more business and community conscious. Yes, this could certainly be seen as a sign of weakness to outside observers. While attempting this, he did slip up a few times and still kept some criminal activities going, but he started a large propaganda campaign to paint himself in a more upstanding light to the general public. One of the sources of Kesjiu's struggles was meeting up with a dark woman, Demetria, who had an uncanny resemblence, pysically, to his departed wife, Mirex. Her personality was nothing like Mirex though. Kesjiu fell for Demetria's beauty and it proved a terrible stumbling block to his ideas of going light sider in the force again. Her influence was certainly not toward the light. She inspired his cruel side while playing cruel tricks on him. She got pregnant, though the course, and eventually left Kesjiu, taking their unborn baby daughter with them. Their daughter would probably be around 4 years old now. While heading Black Sun, Imperial higher ups did not like Kesjiu's activities at all and launched quite the campaign to take him down. It didn't help that some of his remaining criminal activities included the capture of Kuole, Klave's son. Another sign of lingering criminal activity was that he forced Tesree Jr. to build him an HRD, which he'd planned as a gift to Allen, but which didn't turn out that way, since Allen had seemed to have disappeared. It eventually ended up becoming a planet-wide thing after he captured Kuole. Kesjiu was eventually caught, but then released after negotiations that involved much credits. It was after this negotiation that Kesjiu found heading the Black Sun not condusive to his overall goals. So, he appointed new leadership, if you can call it that, and abandoned the Black Sun and went into relative hiding while still maintaining his own personal business ventures and emmassing great personal wealth, independant of the Black Sun. He did, however, leave people loyal to him in charge of Black Sun, which the next person to take over would have to erradicate. Kesjiu's downfall was that he could not serve two masters. He could not serve the light and the dark. Additional Pvutn, Kesjiu Pvutn, Kesjiu Pvutn, Kesjiu